Behind Cloaked Freedom
by Elvis-Stitch
Summary: Story I am writing based on Mewtwo's life as a free-roamer, inspired by the ending scene of Mewtwo Returns. Follow him on his journey to fufill his one true purpose in life, and as his life itself takes a very unexpected turn... MewtwoxOC *UPDATED*
1. Chapter 1

Story I am writing based on Mewtwo's life as a free-roamer, inspired by the ending scene of Mewtwo Returns.

Mewtwo, all characters related to Pokémon © Nintendo, Game Freak, Satoshi Tajiri.  
I do **_not_** own Pokémon, so to sue me would result in a sheer waste of time.

* * *

…

…_where… where am I? I see… I see something, but what is it? What are those strange sounds I hear?_

_"Those are words. And the 'something' you are seeing are people!"_

_I see… something else. A shape. It is appearing in front of me… but what is it?_

_(People? What are those?)_

_"People are… people! I'm a girl, so I'm a person."_

_(Person? People? What are they? Am I a person?)_

_The shape is coming towards me. It's appearance is changing, but I can make out features. The shape is looking at me. Can it see me looking back at it?_

_"Well, you look more like a Pokémon than a person, so maybe you're a Pokémon. I've never heard a Pokémon talk before. Are you like me?"_

_(Like you? A person like you?)_

_"No silly! Well, if you're in this place you must be the same as me. I'm called Ambertwo. Did they give you a name?"_

_(Name?)_

_"Yeah, a name! It's what we address each other by, so we know who is who. You must have a name!"_

_(I-I don't know my name… but I have heard those strange sounds. Those people… they repeat the same sound and direct it towards me. Is that my name?)_

_"I guess so. What do they say towards you?"_

_The being in front of me makes a strange sound… but… it is unlike the other sounds I have heard. The sound it makes… makes an unknown feeling flood though me… a warm feeling?_

_(Mu… Mew.)_

_"Mew? So then you must be Mewtwo if you're in this place."_

_(Place… Ambertwo… what is this place? Why are we in it?)_

_"Because those people you see… they made us. We exist here because of them. We were not born. Let me show you something!"_

_(Ohh!)_

_I feel something rush past me… I see images forming, all around me. I am confused. What was once black, is now filled with… more shapes like that of Ambertwo… people? But now there are tall shapes… together. Smaller shapes flutter around. What is this place?_

_(What is this place, Amber?)_

_"This is my neighbourhood! Whenever I feel lonely, I come here. Down there is where I used to live. My father would play with me and push me on that swing down there."_

_I follow the direction Amber points. As I do so, I feel something rush past me again._

_(What was that?)_

_Amber made that strange sound again… once again, I feel something warm…_

_"That's called 'wind!' It helps us to breathe, and keeps us cool on hot days. And up there is the sun! It keeps the world bright during the day, and then disappears at night so the world can sleep. But that's when the moon comes out! The moon reflects the light of the sun, so the moon can be bright."_

_Amber reaches out towards me. I feel something grasp my paw and look down. Amber is pulling me somewhere. Another feeling floods through me I can not make sense of… but, it is a nice feeling. I feel… safe… comfortable… like this Amber being provides me comfort._

_"Come Mew… I want to show you my room!"_

_The 'wind' whips past us… Amber leads me down to a clear screen… not unlike that of what I see those strange people looking at me through sometimes._

_"They're my dolls. And that's my tea party set. Why don't you come and play with me, Mewtwo?"_

_(Play? What is that?)_

_"Playing is when two friends play together and have fun! We are going to be best friends."_

_(After we play… what will happen then Amber?)_

_Amber looks at me._

_"I've never had anybody else to play with here before… since the others all disappeared. I hope you don't disappear, Mewtwo. I don't want to be alone again."_

_(Alone?)_

_"When you are all by yourself. It can be very sad and lonely, but when a friend plays with you, you can have fun again!"_

_(I feel a strange feeling inside of me… it is nice. What is this feeling?)_

_Amber smiles._

_"You're happy, Mewtwo… just like me!"_

_(Happy… Amber, I am so happy!)_

_I reach out for Amber's hand, wanting to go with her and play, but my paw goes through it. Confused, I reach out again. I notice a strange blue light surrounding it._

_(Amber, hold my hand again! Let's go play and be friends!)_

_Amber looks down at the blue light, and then looks towards me. I see… something else… but it does not make me feel 'happy.' It… is 'unhappy?' Unhappiness?... I feel unhappiness flooding through me. Why is the blue light starting to surround Amber?_

_"I- I think I have to say goodbye now…"_

_(Goodbye? What does that mean, Amber? Are we still going to play?)_

_Amber looks at me… and I feel something pierce through me… unhappiness… I feel so… unhappy. I see something clear form in Amber's eyes._

_(Amber… what are these?)_

_I reach across, but my paw does not pick up the clear substance on Amber's face. I gasp as my paw goes through Amber!_

_(I'm sorry Amber! Did I hurt you?)_

_Amber smiles at me… unhappily._

_"I have to leave you alone now, Mewtwo."_

_(Alone? Where are you going Amber? Will you come back to play?)_

_Amber looks at me… and I feel something form in my own eyes. I reach up to find… that clear substance? It is the same as Amber's._

_(What is this Amber?)_

_"Tears… you're crying Mewtwo… just like me. We're crying because we're sad. We're not going to be able to play with each other…"_

_Sad? Is that this 'unhappy' feeling that is flooding through me? Sad… sadness… I am… sad._

_(Why not?)_

_I feel the 'tears' spill down my face. Why is Amber leaving? Am I going to be in this place all by myself, like Amber was? I feel something… but it is not 'wind.' The tall blocks and shapes start to melt away, and once again we are in that black place. I am confused._

_"I don't know why I have to leave… but, be happy Mewtwo. You're still alive… you will be here much longer than me, I know you will! You will leave this place… but you will go into the world. I won't, I will go someplace else… so that's why I have to say goodbye now… I'll never forget you!"_

_Then… Amber starts to melt away… like the tall blocks and shapes. Amber is turning into black._

_(No! Amber! Don't leave me here all alone… I want to play! You're my friend Amber!)_

_I reach out and try to grab Amber's hand… pull her away from the black, but it is no use…_

_"I'm sorry, Mewtwo. But, I hope you'll live a fun, happy life. You're going to grow up, into a big Pokémon. You'll see the world… so please, don't cry. I want you to be happy, because you're alive, and life is wonderful…"_

_(Ohh…)_

_Amber's words echo all around me… and then… suddenly there is nothing. I am all alone, in this place… Why? Why did Amber have to leave? I am so confused… the tears are spilling down my face. I feel so alone…_

_(Amber… I'll miss you…)_

****

The distorted sounds filtering the alley soon became more and more apparent, possibly louder than before, as the beings senses started to kick in. His eyes opened, only to shut again tightly in pain as the sensitive retinas of the creature were hit with the full flare of the surrounding lamp posts. Shuddering, he opened his eyes again slightly, pupils almost narrowed into thin cat-like slits from the harsh glare of the light above. The being stirred, before pushing himself up off the ground, shaking slightly as he tried to regain his balance. The images from the dream he had just witnessed played over and over again in his mind, like a movie set on replay.

This was the third time this week Mewtwo had collapsed in Goldem Alley. He had no explanation for it, merely concluding the cause of the collapses were from sheer lack of sleep. But for a creature like him, lack of sleep was necessary.

He only lived by moonlight. He was a shadow, and nothing more.

The events of New Island and Mt. Quena and the Johto Region were nothing but distant, past memories. Mewtwo now roamed the city of Goldem freely at night. The other clones had departed long ago, leaving to find their own purposes in a world unnatural to them. They believed it was wrong to live like shadows, disagreeing with Mewtwo's firm beliefs on how they were outcasts, and that they would always be outcasts, no matter where they journeyed. They wanted to belong, just like he did. But they did not want to follow in his path of living solely by moonlight. Mewtwo did nothing to stop them. He was powerless in that situation.

All creatures were to control their own destinies. He could not decide their fates, only wish them the best.

Now, he was alone. Alone to do as he liked and what he pleased. The feeling of desolation did not bother the psychic feline, but sometimes… just sometimes… he wished his companions were by his side. At least he had been with his own kind. They had viewed him not as their master, but as their protector. They're saviour. One they could look up too. He had created them, after all, in his once unsuccessful attempt to rule the world. But that was a long time ago. Never, would he plan such an atrocious act of vengeance again, no matter how much he despised the human race. The young trainer had shown him that there was more to life than complete domination. He always had a choice to make.

Now, Mewtwo observed. He observed the humans in their daily activities, rarely by day, solely by night. He was not to be discovered. To be discovered would only hinder his newfound purpose, and bring bounds of unwanted attention he did not wish to receive.

Mewtwo was unlike other Pokémon. He was a creation of science. A clone. Nothing more than an imitation… a shadow. So, therefore, he had chosen to live as a shadow, securing his existence away from the harsh judgement of man. He had found peace within the shadows of the night. His boredom was eliminated by the actions of the humans around him. Night to night, he leaped from rooftop to rooftop… watching… observing. He was a spy.

The humans were unaware of his existence, and that was the way he wanted it. He did not fully deserve to live in this world.

Mewtwo walked to the end of the alleyway, and peered down the dimly lit road ahead of him. He liked Goldem Alley. Unlike the other alleys he had journeyed upon, this alley was shrouded away from the busy city streets. It was located in a small suburb outside of the city, where only a few hundred lived. These people were the lower-class citizens of the city. Low incomes meant they could not afford any of the benefits the other citizens had, such as flashy cars and visually impressive houses. Some rarely left their domiciles, living entirely off the dole.

This disgusted Mewtwo, yet, it fascinated him. Humans were a greedy species. Upon his observations, Mewtwo had noticed the majority of the citizens of this area heavily drank, usually into the early hours of the morning. In their drunken stupidity, the humans would stir up fights, fueled by the alcohol surging throughout their systems. Or they would prance about the streets like the simple minded idiots they were. This highly amused Mewtwo whenever he witnessed it. It was a prominent eye-opener to just how pathetic the species truly was, relying on alcohol to simply dissolve their problems away. And yet, one member of this same species had tried to control him. Use _him_ to carry out his greedy desires for supremacy. Mewtwo couldn't help but find the thought rather peculiar and often pondered upon it. The man had wanted to control him, yet he belonged to a species which could hardly control _themselves_ half the time? It made not the slightest bit of sense to Mewtwo.

Others would party into the early hours of the morning, with the females of the parties dressed in somewhat limited garments, trying to attract the attention they longfully desired from drunken males. Mewtwo could not understand this bizarre act, and did not waste his time trying to decipher it. It revolted him how the males seemed to prefer artificial beauty rather than natural beauty. And then there were the lowest members of the neighbourhood, in Mewtwo's opinion – the one's whom had resorted to drugs for wages. He had noticed them on various occasions in small groups huddled in dark corners, exchanging small packages, carefully observing who was around them and avoiding all prying eyes.

All except for his.

They sickened him. This whole outer suburb of Goldem City sickened him, yet it was the only suburb in the city which was, except for the occasional party, the most quiet. Rarely did a human venture down Goldem Alley. They tended to wander aimlessly out the front of their properties half the time, deciding what to do with themselves and never bothering to interact with those around them due to pure ignorance.

This was the only reason Mewtwo often wandered down to this area. No matter how much he loathed it, it was in some strange sort of reality, the safest area for him in which to roam freely.

Looking up at the road ahead of him, Mewtwo squinted when he noticed two figures approaching from the far end of the road. He activated his aura, and lazily drifted up towards the rooftop of a nearby house. He watched as the figures made their way towards the driveway of a house two houses ahead of him.  
Eventually he recognised them as Hans and Brett – the two roommates who always seemed to do nothing but drink and party. It didn't surprise Mewtwo in the slightest to see a large box of beer heaved onto the shoulder of Hans. They both lived off the dole, and off drugs.

Mewtwo spat down at them in disgust, before leaping across the rooftops to peer over into the backyard of Hans and Brett's residence. Sure enough, three other men, who Mewtwo had learned of as Big J, Gripes and Bro'Joe upon his observations, were in the backyard, each with two cans of beer clasped in their hands. Big J was well known in this area as the drug lord, supplying most of the drugs to potential buyers. He was infamous throughout the city, but the police could never catch him. He was too smart for them, or so he thought.  
Mewtwo glared down at them, the moonlight casting a sliver of silver across his violet eyes. He mused at how easy it was for a big drug lord such as this to simply have a party in this backyard, yet the police could never locate him anywhere else. Were the police of this city really that slow?

However, Mewtwo would never alert them. He was an observer, nothing more. His attention was diverted to a car pulling up in the residence driveway sometime later that night, with two females and another male exiting the vehicle and approaching the front door of the house. Mewtwo watched in wonder. He had never seen these humans before. Perhaps they were new customers? Or perhaps there had finally been a lead, and these were undercover cops working as drug suppliers or buyers?

Curious, Mewtwo watched as they entered the backyard, and after a few minutes of activity within the household. They approached Big J and his comrades, before about ten minutes later there was a shout of anger, and Mewtwo slightly jumped at the sound of a gunshot. His guess about the undercover cops had been correct when he noticed three police cars pulling up to the front of the house. He quickly flew up and away from the rooftop, knowing that he could very well be spotted.

He did not want to take that risk, and made his way back towards the city, feeling somewhat pleased that the human Big J and his comrades, as well as Hans and Brett, had finally gotten what they deserved in the name of law.

Pathetic humans.

Once he reached the city, Mewtwo landed gently behind the local 24/7 grocery mart. Behind here, he kept his cloak and hat hidden behind a loose cardboard slat in the wall, which when pulled back, revealed a small hidden storage area. Mewtwo had donned the human garments not long ago, after a small debate with himself whether he was ready to rome not only the rooftops, but the streets as well to broaden his horizon. A homeless man had left them beside a tip, and Mewtwo had seized them, realising this could very well give him the opportunity to observe the humans closer without the high risk of identification. By pure luck, they had fit him when he had put them on. Although there was a rather large bulge in the back caused by his long, thick purple tail, which he could not help, the cloak and hat had covered him enough that no suspicion about his appearance had been raised when he had first ventured out onto the streets. Apart from the occasional double glance due to his size, the humans had tended to steer clear out of his way, highly pleasing Mewtwo. The cloak covered him right down to his ankles, with only a little of his feet showing, but the humans hardly glanced down as they walked past him. Mewtwo concluded that the homeless man had thrown these garments away due to their large size, or had seized newer ones.

Of course however, when he roamed the streets, he made sure to stay out of well lit areas.

Mewtwo ventured warily past the entrance of the mart once his had fully covered himself with the cloak and hat. He briefly glanced in the window at the human behind the counter. Ever since he had donned the human disguise, Mewtwo had glanced into the mart's window every night. His observances had led him to believe that the store was owned by George Waldash, and his employees were Trisha Dodd, Barry Marsh and Linda Scheppet. The occasional customer would enter the store during the hour in which Mewtwo peered into it, sometimes arriving no sooner than Mewtwo had stepped past the front window. They took notice of his presence, but displayed no interest in his being there. Sometimes they did not come at all, and the store was left deserted into the early hours of the morning. The customers would usually purchase drinks or quick snacks, and in some cases, medicines. Mewtwo was startled from his thoughts when he noticed the human behind the counter, who he had recognised to be Linda, look up and out the window at him. Mewtwo quickly looked away. This was not the first time the human had noticed him. She had spotted him on various occasions, and she was suspicious of him, but Mewtwo knew that she was afraid to approach him alone. She sensed he was stalking her, and Mewtwo understood why, but he was merely an observer, not a stalker. However, she had not alerted the authorities about him, and for this, Mewtwo was thankful.

There was something different about this woman to the other employees in the mart. Mewtwo could sense she was saddened, as if she had experienced a great deal of tragedy in her past. He had learned by reading her signature that she had no husband, or family. There was never anybody to pick her up after her shifts, and she always caught the bus home by herself.

Though he couldn't care less about this human's life – nor any others for that matter – he found this particularly intriguing for some odd reason. Perhaps it was because he could base his own existence on that of hers. They were both alone.

Mewtwo peered in the window again, only to find that the human had disappeared from the counter. The customers had not come tonight, but Mewtwo knew from past observations that the counter was not to be left unattended.

For a moment, he feared she had left to confront him, or get a closer look at him from elsewhere in the store, but he let this go. She had left the counter once before, but had not confronted him. He knew she was too scared to.

However, not worrying about the counter, as this was not his problem to deal with, he continued on his journey for that night.

He rounded the corner of the mart, lowering his hat when he felt a human's presence up ahead of him. He had just walked past the side wall of the mart when he heard a small voice to his right.

"Hey!"

Ignoring this voice, Mewtwo proceeded on further. He was not to be discovered! Mewtwo mentally scolded himself for letting his presence be made aware of one too many times by this woman. From now on, he would no longer observe the humans of the mart. Somehow he knew that he was going to be confronted sooner or later, but had often pushed the thought aside, his persistent curiosity usually getting the better of him.

"Hey! You!" the voice grew louder, a shrill ring indicating the human was tense. Mewtwo came to a halt when he felt the presence stop in front of him.

It was indeed the human called 'Linda.' He pulled his hat down in a pessimistic attempt to hide his appearance.

"Hey! Who do you think you are? I've seen you gawking in the window at me every time I have a late shift in there for the past month! I'm sick of it! If you try anything, I'll call police, so don't even bother! I wanna know why you're stalking me! You don't scare me one bit!"

There was no answer from the large man in front of her. Linda trembled slightly, but was not going to let her fear get the better of her. Despite his two metre height, she was going to stand her ground. She held her finger ready on the quick dial number of her mobile phone. She felt safer knowing the authorities would be notified the instant he made a move.  
People would call her crazy for what she was doing, approaching a complete stranger, one whom had been stalking her none the less, but she was not going to lose her job over some weird tall man in a cloak. She was struggling enough with her finances as it was. Losing her job would only put her further behind. She tried her hardest not to let his size intimidate her.  
Mewtwo could sense her fear, but also felt a strong sense of determination radiating from her.

"_**ANSWER ME!"**_ she shrieked, after a minute of utter silence from the cloaked man.

(I have no reason to stalk you, girl. I merely observe your daily activities.)

Linda jumped. She stumbled slightly and looked around in shock. Where had that voice come from? It was almost as though she had heard it in her head.

"What?! That in_ itself_ is stalking!"

(Do not pursue this further human. To do so would result in threading upon unwanted infuriation.)

A startled look crossed Linda's face. Mewtwo was suddenly aware of a not only a mobile phone in her pocket, but a concealed switchblade as well. The woman was prepared.

"Who are you?!"

(That, I assure you, is none of your concern. Re-attend your duties, and leave this encounter behind you.)

"_WHAT?!_ Go back to work in that place where I just know that you're still going to stalk me? Gaze in at me through that window like you've been doing for the-the past month? I don't think so! Start talking, otherwise you leave me no choice!"

Mewtwo could sense her pull the switchblade from her pocket. He did not at all feel threatened by the human's dismal attempt of protection. It was typical she should resort to a sadistic means of confrontation. It was the nature of her species, as he had previously learned. It did not surprise him in the least.

(Do not be foolish, girl. To resort to violence will only deter your perseverance. In return, you are endangering yourself.)

Linda couldn't care less. She raised the switchblade under his hat, although she could not see his face. The giant man jerked back. She felt intrigued that she had intimidated a man of his size.

Or so she had thought.

(I warn you, human. Do not pursue this further.)

"I will pursue this further! Until you give me some of the answers I deserve!"

Angrily, Linda flicked her wrist up underneath the man's hat. If he was not going to talk, then she was going to have to see who he was for herself.

Before Mewtwo could stop it, his hat was jerked back off his face, and knocked down onto the ground. Linda's breath caught in her throat. The switchblade fell to the ground.

A pair of large violet eyes glared back at her, flashing with agitation.

"W-what..?" Linda uttered in bewilderment. "Who are you?"

(As before-mentioned, that is none of your concern, human.)

The creature's mouth did not move, and Linda had assumed correctly at hearing the voice in her head. He reached down and picked up his hat, placing it back on his head.

"Are… are you a Pokémon? You don't look like one, nor do you look human… but, in a way, you do…"

The being in front of her seemed to pause.

(I am the end result of your kind's twisted experimentations and lust for sheer authority. Now, I assist in the most non-formidable manner I can convey. Leave human. Now. Forget what you have witnessed tonight.)

"Forget… how can I?"

The, well, what she could only assume was a Pokémon, turned around and started to walk away.

"Wait!"

He stopped. Linda could sense strong waves of irritation radiating from him, despite he had his back to her.

"Just, come back to the shop with me for a moment, if you will. I'll close it up."

Silence. Finally, he answered her, and she heard his deep voice once more echo throughout her head.

(What is your reason for demanding such a deed of me? My existence is one that should not be made aware of.)

"I'm not forcing you too. I'm just asking, that's all. I won't tell anybody about you, I promise. That's why I said I'd close the shop."

(Do not bother with promises human. I do not compromise with any of your kind. However, I will fulfill your needs. But after doing so you must, at all costs, forget about me.)

"…Thanks. Please follow me."

The Pokémon looked at her warily, before following her back to the mart. Linda unlocked the door and let him inside, before once more locking the door behind them and turning the sign on the door to say 'back in five.' She led the way to the back of the store, the tall being striding close behind her, yet maintaining his distance. She could feel his eyes burning into the back of her head, and for a moment she wondered what on earth had possessed her to allow this strange being into the store. He had been the one that had observed her over the past month, and now here he was right behind here, not the tall man she had assumed a pedophile at first due to his cloak, but another being all together – a Pokémon. A type of which she had never seen before, let alone heard of. Pushing her thoughts aside, she led him to the staff room. Silently cursing her persistent personality, she led him inside and shut the door behind her.

(Make this quick, girl. You are holding me up from my routines. By all means, I would prefer absolutely no association with you or your kind.)

"Yes, but please listen to me and answer me this. Then you may leave."

The creature gazed at her from under his hat, his face shadowed, yet deep annoyance evident on his features.

(What, human? Speak your query. I have little time to spare for you.)

" I… I want to know why you look in at me like that everytime I work!"

(I believe I have already addressed this question, have I not? I merely observe your daily activities.)

"Me? But why?"

(I just do, human. I observe you and your kind. You're species is despicable. You're nature is based on that of hatred. I observe with a false sense of hope to find the rare individuals of your species. The one's who do not only care about themselves.)

"So… so you hate all humans? But not all humans are like that! There are good people in this world. And, I for one, do not only care about myself, as you may think!"

The Pokémon remained silent for a minute, before she once more heard his deep voice inside of her head.

(Regardless of that, you are still human. It is in your nature to be obstinate and selfish to that of not only your own kind, but that of others. You are illiterate in terms of negotiation before resentment. You proved that before.)

"I proved it? How?"

(You possess a switchblade, do you not?)

For a moment, Mewtwo noticed a look of what he could identify as shame cross the woman's features.

"I-I was defending myself. I was unsure of who you were… I mean, by the looks of you anyone would take it you're gonna attack them."

(Is it always assumed one is treacherous based solely on that of appearance? Would you identify another individual, dressed in the same manner as I, as that of a threat? When if fact, they may possess none?)

Linda was silent.

(Human, you merely jump to conclusions. You resort to the worst case scenario first, and your nature pushes you further into repelling against that of what you are unaware of without first identifying other possible rational solutions. I had no intention of harming you during our encounter, nor as I do now. The garments I don are merely to ward of unwanted attention. I believe your kind would react negatively to my presence.)

"Look, I'm sorry, alright? I admit, it was wrong of me to threaten you like that. But another would have done the same. I mean, you kept looking in at me for nights on end. Of course you came across as a stalker."

(Must you always follow the actions of others? Have you not any ability to make choices of your own?)

"Yes, I do… but…"

(You have much to learn, girl.)

The Pokémon shifted his head to the side, as though disapproving of all her responses. Since Linda could not see his face clearly, it was hard for her to determine how he perceived her answers. Was she angering him? She needed to know, slightly fearful although he had made it clear to her that he posed no initial threat.

Excuse me, but… could you take off your hat? I know, you probably don't want to, but I just want you to know that you don't have to hide from me. I have nothing more to hide or use against you, and I know what you like look. Kind of." Linda said to him, feeling uncomfortable and nervous as to what his reaction would be.

(Human, it is my decision whether this garment remains on my head or not.)

"Please? I-I'm really sorry, about before. Really, I am."

He seemed to sigh, but eventually after a moment or so, she could see him reach up to pull off the hat. In the light of the staff room, she could make out his features clearly.

She couldn't help but let in an astonished gasp.

He resembled a cat, but not quite. His face appeared to be a blend of a human and a feline, something so incompatible it should never have worked, but in his case, apparently had. Two pointy ears sat on top of his head, slightly bent back, and behind him something emanated from the back of his head, disappearing into the depths of his cloak. She could not make out what it was, but it appeared almost to be a mound of tube-like flesh. Fine, lilac – almost grey – fur covered his face, and his violet eyes bored deeply into her own. He held his head in such a position it appeared as though he had no mouth, but in her opinion made him look… rather cute.

His eyes were unlike anything she had ever seen before. They were beautiful, a deep shade of violet which glistened briskly in the light of the room, his pupils resembling somewhat that of a cat. His eyes were so bold and vibrant, yet behind them, she could sense something… unusual. As if this creature was hiding the darkest of secrets.  
She knew that he was intelligent – far more intelligent than any of the other Pokémon she had ever encountered before. She had known this the moment she had spoken to him, but not only because of the fact that he could talk. He stared at her, his face narrowed into a menacing frown, but… for some reason, she did not feel the least bit intimidated.

"What… are you?"

His violet eyes continued to bore deep into her own.

(I do not know… what I am. The reason for my existence remains indefinite. My true purpose is unstable.)

In his telepathic voice, although it was barely distinguishable, Linda heard sorrow. She felt her heart jolt. This great creature questioned its own existence. She wondered what sort of past he had lived to hold such… sorrow within himself. Despite the fact she had never met this creature before, something inside of her wanted to comfort him. Something inside of her wanted to hug him, and free the pain buried deep within his heart. She wondered if he was a compassionate being, but judging by his harsh critique of humans, and their short converse before, she guessed that he must have had had horrible experiences with humans in the past. Could it have been humans which had caused this creature such desolation? Were humans the reason for this Pokémon's strong resentment towards her kind?

"What happened to you…? In your past?"

(My past is one which I cannot relay to you. I do not place trust within you, nor any of your kind. Now, stop this unnecessary converse and re-attend your duties. I believe you are requested upon.)

"What?"

At that comment, Linda opened up the door to the staff room and peered out. After gazing at the front door to the store for a moment or so, she could see the silhouettes of customers gathering outside. The vague sound of complaints drifted through the door towards her.

Linda turned back to the cloaked being.

"There is no back exit. You'll have to leave the way you came, I'm afraid."

(That is unnecessary, human.)

Linda watched him, wondering what he meant, when suddenly a strange psychic sound emitted his entire being. He glowed white, before disappearing in front of her very eyes.

Linda stood, stunned for a moment or so, before her attention was drawn to muffled noises from the front of the store. She could hear rapping on the front door. Still staring at the spot where the Pokémon had just stood moments before, she turned to head out to unlock the front door to let the eager customers in to shop.

Somehow, she knew she was going to gaze into those violet eyes again sometime soon. And next time, she was going to find out his name.

* * *

Please R&R! :) Elvis-Stitch


	2. Chapter 2

A distance away from the shop, Mewtwo stared at the customers entering the doorway, grumbling rather loud complaints at Linda as to why she had locked the shop up. He noticed the young human girl look up and out towards the street as the last of the customers entered the store, knowing that she was trying to catch a glimpse of him, but he knew that with the distance he was at from the shop, she would not be able to spot him. Mewtwo pulled down his hat tightly on his head and continued on down the street, avoiding all well lit areas. He did not want a repeat of beforehand events. His journey had been disrupted enough tonight, and Mewtwo had very foolishly let himself be discovered. He considered re-entering the store and wiping the memory of his encounter with the young human from her mind, but something held him back from doing so. Instead, he pushed the event to the back of his mind, and headed towards the street corner ahead of him. However, as he approached the corner, he was suddenly aware of a small gang approaching in the opposite direction. Mewtwo quickly ducked behind a nearby car, his cloak billowing behind him in the wind. A moment or so later, the gang passed by the Pokémon, and Mewtwo could hear them rapidly muttering to each other in gang street slang. What he could hear, he did not approve of one bit.  
"Tha one up there? Ya sure it's gonna be deserted?"  
"Should be. It's jus one chick in there anyways, n she's usually alone. Will be a cinch."  
"Is there a back way in?"  
"Nah, the front will do. Not like they have security cam's or anything."  
"Too much for em' ey?"  
"Yeah. Heh, broke bastard."  
"Got yer blades then?"  
"Yeah dude. Let's get this show on the road."  
Mewtwo stepped out from behind the car and watched as the three youth's ran up towards the store. He felt a surge of anger well up inside of him. The youth's were about to rob the store. He knew the woman already struggled enough as it was and now these despicable youth's were about to rob her. Mewtwo quickly floated up behind them, keeping well out of their view as they approached the entrance to the shop. He could hear them discussing who would make the first move, and just as he went closer behind them, one of the youth's suddenly kicked open the front door. Moments later, screams were heard from within, as well as loud shouts of anger from the youth who had just barged into the store. The other two followed pursuit, hearing the other youth shout to them from the inside.  
(Damn humans!)  
Mewtwo angrily blew the door backwards with his mind and flew into the store after them. He approached the counter and found one of the youth's holding a knife up to Linda's throat. The young girl was petrified. Another was keeping the customers of the store at bay, holding a gun in their direction. None of the humans could see Mewtwo, as he had flickered into invisibility by activating his shield.  
"Come on, love. Give us all the money ya got, and we'll leave ya alone."  
(Release her.)  
The youth with the knife to Linda's throat jumped slightly, upon hearing Mewtwo's voice in his head.  
"What the hell? Who was that?"  
The other two youth's looked at him like he had lost the plot.  
"Dude, what the hell? We don't say nothing."  
"I 'eard someone. Come on, show yerself!"  
"Dude, ain't no one here! Get on with it ya idiot!"  
"Yeah there is dude! There's someone else 'ere!"  
"Wake up to yerself. Quit being a jerk n just get on with it."  
"It was you, wasn't it Ty? Quit being a bastard!"  
"Dude, what the _hell_ are you on about?"  
(ENOUGH.)  
Mewtwo, fed up as it was, broadcast his voice so all the youth's heard him. He flickered back into visibility, causing gasps and screams from not only the youths, but the customers as well. He noticed Linda's eyes go wide at the sight of him before she let out a gasp of pain as the youth with the knife to her neck flinched and pushed it deeper into her skin.  
"I swear if ya don't piss off, I'll kill her."  
Mewtwo, furious at hearing Linda's pain from the knife, flicked the youth's hand away from her neck and forced the youth the hold the knife up to his own neck. The youth tried to scream, but was in too much shock. Out the corner of his eye, he could see a strange blue glow emanating from below him. He could feel the knife start to push into his own skin.  
(You will kill no one. Release those others at once.)  
"EY, who the HELL you think you are?" One of the youths suddenly bolted at Mewtwo, lunged out fist as though to punch him, but was caught off guard when Mewtwo held him up in air.  
"WHAT THE- "  
Discreetly, Mewtwo started to clench his fingers together, and started to choke the youth. He started to kick out towards Mewtwo in mid air, and wheezed out profanities towards him.  
(You humans are disgusting. This woman has enough obstacles to overcome in her life, and here you three are attempting to rob her of her only income. She suffers enough, _not_ under your hands. Get out of here at once.) Mewtwo threatened.  
Suddenly, the youth who had been holding the knife to Linda's neck, lunged at Mewtwo, aiming the weapon towards his face.  
Mewtwo threw him back onto the floor with ease.  
(GET OUT OF HERE.)  
Seemingly realising their limits, the youths stood up and bolted. Mewtwo dropped the youth suspended in mid air, and he collapsed to the floor, wheezing, before picking himself up and heading out after the other two. Once they had left the store, Mewtwo turned towards the humans on the floor. The all stared up at him in shock.  
(Best if you left as well.)  
The customers picked themselves up and rushed out of the store, some of them screaming. One lingered for a moment or so, just staring up at Mewtwo.  
(Go.)  
"T-thanks."  
The customer gave a brief nod towards Mewtwo, before bolting after the others. Mewtwo watched them leave before slamming the door shut and locking it mentally. Now only Linda and himself remained in the store.  
Slowly, Mewtwo turned towards the young girl. She was backed up into the wall behind the counter. Mewtwo could feel fear and bewilderment emanating from her. She shakily looked up at him.  
(Girl, are you harmed?)  
Linda jumped slightly. "No… well, a little."  
Mewtwo started to approach her. Linda watched him, trying to push herself futher up against the wall.  
"You… you came back. W-why?"  
(Those youth's passed me. I picked up their intentions.)  
"Please!… Please, don't hurt me!" Linda suddenly shrieked.  
Mewtwo was surprised. Her comment caught him off guard, and he stopped approaching her. Although he would never show it, her words had hurt.  
(Hurt you? I have no intention of doing so.)  
Linda had shut her eyes tight. Now she opened one, and peeked up to him.  
"But… but, what you did to those three… you hate humans."  
(Yes.) The cloaked Pokémon nodded. (But, is it right for you to have suffered under the hands of those youths when in fact you have committed no wrong-doings within your life?)  
Linda opened her other eye. She stared up at him.  
"You… won't hurt me?"  
(Girl, have I not already made my intentions clear?)  
"S-sorry. But you… you saved me."  
The being was silent.  
"How did you know? How did you know that… well… you know, about my life?"  
(Observances, human.)  
"But, why me? You could have not shown up and stopped those three at all. You could have left me to have been killed."  
The being looked up at her, and under his hat, Linda could just make out his violet eyes boreing in to hers.  
(Girl, you and I share similar lives. We are both alone, dejected by this cruel world. To not have saved you, would have left me with an impending guilt.)  
Linda stared at him before a small smile broke out on her face. Slowly, but cautiously, she reached up and started to pull off his hat. He flinched a little, jerking backwards slightly out of her way, but allowed her to remove the garment from his head.  
Linda gazed into his cat-like face. He still bared that menacing frown, but Linda was surprised to see a small smile playing on his lips.  
He was smiling at her.  
"You are… amazing."  
At this remark, he looked away from her and down towards the ground.  
(Thank you.)  
Once again Linda heard his deep voice in her head, but his mouth did not move.  
"Hey... are you alright?"  
Linda bent down slightly and peered up into his eyes. They seemed unseeing and unfocused, quivering about slightly.  
"Mister?"  
Suddenly, his eyes quivered to hers, causing her to jump slightly.  
(I am uneased, at best. It is unfortunate that your race is a despicable one.)  
"Yeah… I know."  
He looked up to her slowly.  
(However, you prove to be unlike the others of your kind.)  
"Well… that's because I'm not like others of my kind. Or at least, I don't try to be."  
(Yes. You are… different. Like… like that young trainer I once knew…)  
"Well, not all humans are despicable, as you may think."  
The Pokémon nodded, and Linda was glad to finally see him agree with her.  
"So… uh… did you, want to stay here for a while?"  
He looked up at her again.  
"F-for a little while, that is. I'm still kinda shaken, and the extra company would be nice."  
Mewtwo could pick up the tension in her voice, and could sense that she was nervous of asking him such a question.  
(You are nervous of asking such a favour of me. Why?)  
Linda seemed to blush. "Well… I know it's a lot to ask…"  
To her surprise, he closed his eyes and shook his head.  
(Human, to just leave you without any consideration would be somewhat atrocious. I despise your kind, but who would I be to simply dismiss this as an event of non-importance? I would be no better than those young humans. You… are one of the rare individuals I do believe I could feel compassion for.)  
"I… am?"  
(I have seen your inner-light. It is pure; you display a humble, kind spirit and a reasonable amount of selflessness. Unlike that of the inner-lights I have seen of others.)  
Linda's eyes seemed to gloss over. "Well, that's because I care."  
Mewtwo was shocked at her response.  
"Yeah… I do."  
A small smile once more appeared on the Pokémon's lips.  
"Is that really so hard for you to believe?"  
(From what I have witnessed, yes.)  
"I see. Well… anyway, please don't mind me asking, but do you eat?"  
(Eat?)  
"Yeah, as in food?"  
Mewtwo turned his gaze towards a nearby aisle. (Like those packaged products?)  
Linda nodded, and he shook his head.  
(The food I eat consists of fruits and berries.)  
"Really? From where?"  
(Wherever I may find it.)  
"You scavenge?"  
He nodded. (Yes. I do not possess the paper you trade for stock.)  
Linda laughed. "Oh, you mean money?"  
(Money? Yes, money, whatever that may be.)  
"Well… let me buy you something from here. You look hungry."  
(You will purchase a packaged product? For me?)  
"Yeah. You can sit out back in the staff room and eat. What do you like?"  
Mewtwo looked back towards the aisle.  
(I have never tried any of the packaged products I see throughout this store.)  
"Oh. Well then, how about some lasagna?"  
(Lasagna?)  
"It's like layers of cheesy pasta with tomato sauce. I think you'll like it."  
Linda looked down towards his cloak. She wondered if he had a healthy BMI, but could not tell because the cloak was hiding his figure to well.  
"Are you starving?"  
(Quite. I am often hungry.)  
"Well, I'll heat some up for you. Go in a sit down."  
He looked at her hesitantly for a moment or so, before turning around and proceeding through the staff room door. As she watched him leave, Linda had to admit the cloak covered him fairly well. Looking at him from the back in the cloak with the hat on his head, she never would have guessed he was Pokémon.  
Linda followed him into the staff room with the lasagna, and heated it up for him in the stores microwave, before grabbing some utensils from the counter and heading over to him. He was sitting on the edge of the couch, gazing up at the pictures around the walls of the staff room.  
"Here you go."  
He looked up towards her, and then down at the lasagna in her hands. She pulled over a small table, and set the food down upon it. She handed him the utensils.  
(What are these?) he asked, as he reached up to take them from her. As he reached up, his coat sleeve partly fell down and Linda noticed his hand for the first time. She discreetly gasped, astonished.  
He had three fingers, each ended in what appeared to be a round orb. His hand, or what could actually be called a modified paw, appeared to be very bony, and Linda had a suspicion he was somewhat anorexic.  
As she watched him take the knife and fork from her, something began to make itself apparent to her, but she could not place what it was. When the fork fell from his grip and clanged to the floor, she finally realised what it was. He had never been taught to use cutlery.  
Linda cursed herself at her stupidity, and guilt overtook her.  
"Oh, I'm terribly sorry. I had no idea. Please forgive me." she said to him, reaching down to pick up the fork.  
(What for?) he asked, trying to hold onto the knife, with unsuccessful results.  
"You've never learned how to use cutlery before, have you?"  
(Cutlery? Do you refer to these metal objects?)  
Linda nodded, and claimed a clean fork from the counter.  
"Here, I'll show you."  
Linda handed him the clean fork, and then reached out to place her hand on top of his. She had a feeling he wouldn't like what she was about to do, and this was confirmed when he quickly drew his hand back after seeing her reach out to touch his and glared at her.  
(Why do you make such a move?) he asked suspiciously, obviously uncomfortable with being touched by a human.  
"I'm sorry, but I'll need to guide you otherwise you'll keep dropping the cutlery. You'll need to learn how to grip the knife and fork properly. Will… you let me show you?"  
He continued to look at her suspiciously.  
"Please? I- I won't hurt you…"  
He continued to stare at her, as though deciding whether she would pose a threat or not, before slowly reaching his paw out. Gently, Linda placed her hand over his. She could instantly feel him tense up under her grip, but then, eventually relax as realisation dawned upon him that she was not going to hurt him. His short fur was like velvet under her touch.  
Linda gently helped him grip onto the fork, and showed him how to cut the food with the knife, and then raise the fork to his mouth. A few minutes later, he finally took his first bite.  
"Do you like it?" Linda asked him.  
(It is wonderful.) he replied, using the knife and fork without her guidance for the first time. When he finished the meal, Linda took the empty container and the knife and fork from him and carried them over to the sink for washing. She threw the empty container into the bin.  
(Thank you. That was quite good.)  
"You're welcome. Would you like something else?"  
(No, that is fine. I do not want to cost you more paper.)  
Linda laughed. "Money."  
(Money.)  
"Are you sure? It's no problem, really."  
(No. I am satisfied.)  
Another tiny smile appeared on his face. Linda headed back over towards him, when she noticed his expression suddenly change into one which she could only determine to be worry.  
(Girl, you are bleeding.)  
Linda instantly reached up to her neck, and jerked her hand back when she felt a sting. She held her fingers to her face to find blood on them.  
The Pokémon stood up and walked up to her. Gently, but cautiously, he reached out an orbed finger and pressed it against the side of her neck.  
(You have slight pain… like a dull ache, from this cut.)  
Linda nodded, and gasped as the cut on her neck stung.  
(Do you possess a sterile solution and a plaster?)  
"Yeah. I'll get the first aid kit."  
Mewtwo watched as she headed to a cabinet on the staff room wall, and pulled out small box. She walked back over to him a few minutes later, and Mewtwo noticed a small plaster across her neck.  
(Girl, are you sure you are unharmed?)  
"Yeah, it's fine. The knife didn't go too deep, luckily. If you hadn't of been there…"  
He looked away from her.  
(Let us forget about that incident. Past is past.)  
"Yeah. I'm just so glad you came back. Thank you."  
(You are welcome.)  
Linda smiled at him, before looking down at his hat sitting on the table.  
"So… uh… how did you get the hat and the cloak?" Linda asked him.  
(I seized them after they were deserted by a homeless old human. They enable me to observe without the high risk of identification.)  
"That was lucky."  
(Yes.)  
Linda looked down at his cloak. As she stared at the brown garment, she couldn't help but begin to wonder what he looked like. Not only because of curiosity, but because she was also worried about his weight. She wondered if he actually was anorexic or malnourished.  
(You… are wondering about my appearance?)  
Linda jumped. "How… how do you know?"  
(It has become apparent to me; you have been staring at this cloak for the past two minutes.)  
Linda went slightly red. "Sorry… I was just wondering about your weight."  
(My weight?)  
Linda nodded. "I hope you're not underweight."  
He looked confused. (What do you mean?)  
"Starved. You mentioned before you are often hungry. How often do you eat?"  
(Whenever I may come across food.)  
"You poor thing." Linda looked towards his cloak again. She wondered if he would remove the garment, but was afraid to ask, fearful of what his reaction may be. She presumed that he was still uncomfortable around her.  
(You want to request that I remove this cloak?)  
At that comment, Linda had a sneaking suspicion he could read her mind.  
"Well… I… I-If it's no trouble."  
Linda was surprised to see him smile at her again.  
(It is not. Your presence no longer renders me uncomfortable.)  
He stood up and started to unzip the cloak. He fiddled with the latch for a moment or so, his modified paws hindering his grasp on the latch, but then finally pulled the cloak off entirely.  
Linda couldn't help but let in an astonished gasp.  
The tube like appendage she had seen was in fact what it appeared to be, and connected the creatures head to the middle of his back, between his shoulder blades, forming some sort of strange extension. His whole torso was naturally built up, resembling a bony breastplate, with two thin arms extending from underneath the thick bone and ending in three orbed paws. He stood digitigrade on two toes, with a third elongated toe just below his ankle bone. But the most striking thing about the creature was the long, thick purple tail which began from his belly, went between his legs and extended out behind him, nearly as long as the creature himself.  
He sat back down on the couch and stared across to her. Despite his very cat-like appearance, Linda was shocked at how human he also appeared to be. His whole upper half appeared to resemble a human male and although distinct, it was somewhat obvious. She remembered his words upon their first encounter.  
_'I am the end result of your kind's twisted experimentations and lust for sheer authority.'  
_Was this Pokémon possibly a manufactured creation of science, humans the very ones responsible for his existence?  
"Wow…" Linda breathed, after a few minutes of gazing across to him.  
(Wow?) he questioned, the tip of his tail twitching back and forth behind him in a very cat-like manner.  
"I've never seen a Pokémon like you before."  
(I am the only one of my kind.)  
It was then that Linda suddenly realised that she still do not yet know the name of this great creature. He must have picked up on her thoughts again because he agreed with her out of the blue.  
(Yes, you have not asked.)  
"With all that's happened tonight, it never crossed my mind. Do you want to know my name?"  
(Girl, I have known your name from the moment I first started my observances at this store. It is Linda, is it not?)  
Linda nodded. "Yes, it is. And now… will you please tell me your name?"  
The Pokémon smiled.  
(I am called… Mewtwo.)


End file.
